Some Hearts Series
by BunOverlordAlly
Summary: These drabbles are based on the song "Some Hearts" by Carrie Underwood. It's Reader Insert! 3
1. Russia x Reader

Some Hearts Series

Part One: Russia x Reader

~Some Hearts...~

He felt sad when people thought that he was scary. In fact, he wanted them to like him. To be friends with him. He didn't want them to leave him, but for some reason they always do.

And yet,

There she stood, right in front of him in the field with a boquet of sunflowers and a big smile. [Name] is such a cheerful young woman whose laughter is as bright as the sun. She was never scared of him and actually liked him as he is.  
>"I brought these sunflowers for you Russia!" [Name] extended her arms out to hand him the boquet. "You seemed a little sad so I wanted to cheer you up!" Russia's heart fluttered at [Name]'s concern for him. He blinked a couple of times and then smiled when he realized something. Russia then took the boquet in his hands.<br>"There's only one sunflower that I want." he said, he gently took [Name]'s hands and pulled her into a loving hug, "And that is you."

When Russia felt [Name]'s arms wrap around him, he knew that she would never leave him heartbroken. "Я тебя люблю* [Name]"

~They just get all the right breaks~

_-Translation-_

_*Ya tebya lyublyu= I love you_


	2. England x Reader

Some Hearts Series

Part Two: England x Reader

~Some Hearts...~

England grumbled and muttered some obsceneties to himself as he quietly stormed through the forest at night. He came to a stop and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Why must I be such a bloody git around her?" He sat on one of the tree roots and stared at the ground glumly. [Name] didn't really do anything and yet he yelled at her...again.

Yet despite all that, she would always return to him. He stood up, he came here to look for her after she ran off, not sit around and sulk.

"England?"

After a few minutes of walking, England found himself face to face with a familiar figure. The figure laughed, "No matter what I do. It seems like I'm always drawn to you England!" [Name] walked over to England and held his hand. England blushed,  
>"[N-Name], about earlier I-I-" [Name] placed a finger on his lips and frowned. She pulled him out of the forest and into a clearing. [Name] then proceeded to lie on the grass, England did the same.<br>"Hey England, don't worry about it ok?" spoke [Name], she smiled at the night sky, "I love you you know." England leaned over and pecked her forehead.  
>"I love you too."<p>

They soon fell asleep by each other; both unaware of the red thread* between them, connecting them together.

~Have the stars on their side~

_-Explanations-_

_*For those who don't know, the myth of the red thread is that two people are destined to be together when their pinkies are connected by a red thread. It can get tangle, it can stretch, but it can never break. It's pretty much like a bond. _


	3. N Italy x Reader

Some Hearts Series

Part Three: Italy Veneziano (North Italy) x Reader

~Some Hearts...~

"Hey bella*?" Italy turned to [Name] who was busy typing on her laptop, she looked slightly irritated. "Are you alright [Name]?" Italy scooted closer to her under the tree, he had invited [Name] to spend the day with him but it seems like she's too busy.  
>"I'm sorry Italy but I have this really annoying assignment that was just given." spoke [Name]. Italy stared at her sadly. He didn't like to see her so stressed like this. That was when he had a brilliant idea. He took [Name]'s laptop and set it beside the bewildered female. Italy then grabbed [Name] by the hands and pulled her to her feet.<p>

"I-Italy?" asked [Name], she started laughing when Italy began to twirl her in a playful dance. Italy's smile grew as soon as her heard her laughter. As much as he loved [Name], he loved it when she was happy. Although no matter what she was he would still love her anyway. Their little game of frolicking ended when Italy pulled [Name] into a tight hug.  
>"[Name]?" Italy stroked [Name]'s hair as she mumbled as small "Yes?" Italy held [Name] tightly, "I really want to tell you something important from ever since the day we met. [Name], I-"<p>

[Name]'s lips pressed onto Italy's silencing him. "I know I know, I love you too Italy."

~They just have it so easy~

-Translations-

*Bella= Beautiful in Italian


	4. Canada x Reader

Some Hearts Series

Part Four: Canada x Reader

~Some Hearts...~

Once again he was ignored, treated like a ghost. No one really noticed him nor bothered to learn his name and it saddened him. Canada felt lonely and he really enjoyed those rare times where he hung out with Cuba or America, even though he would get beaten up sometimes. Regardless of the pain he really did enjoy them. Although personally for him, he hated being mistaken for America, countless of times he was mistaken. Countless of times no one saw him as Canada. He didn't understand why people would mistake him with America, they weren't even that similar to each other. Though what he didn't understand the most was how he managed to be side by side with the most amazing girl in the world.

[Name] always remembered who he was, she would get upset if anyone mistook him for America and she would always tend to him when he got beaten up again. Canada loved [Name]'s kindness; he loved everything about her. She would always be by his side without fail. [Name] was his strength, the reason why he was still sane in this mad world. With all of his courage he'll tell her, tell her everything. His feelings and especially about how lucky he is to be loved by an angel like [Name]. For him, it was like a dream but real.

"[N-Name]? I just, want to say thanks...and...I love you."

~Just get lucky sometimes~


End file.
